School Reacts! Multiverse and Canon!
by Nemo Ate Your Sandwich
Summary: In the middle of an assembly the whole school is kidnapped... to react to other universes and their own! But why is it all centering on Class E? Secrets are uncovered, possibilities are seen, ships are forming and sailing, misunderstandings and chaos! Rewrite of School Reacts to Assassination Classroom M to be safe :Nemo's way of writing:
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the anime, information, pics, books, etc. that we use for our stories. We only own our Ocs, made up information and storyline for everyone's entertainment. This is** ** _Fan_** **fiction.**

 **Warning: Crack, Crazy things, Foul Language, Inappropriate/Suggestive scenes in the future, everything else.**

 **A/Nemo:** HELLO MY DEAR FRIENDS, I am back! From the wonderful land of Japan~ Got a lot of stuff from there and met a lot of interesting people~ Anyway, since I've got _ton_ to work on let's move on to the first chapter!

But before we do that, I'm planning on something like this

 **First Reacts:**

 **1\. Prompt - Fem! Nagi, Yukimura survives but is partially crippled, Koro-sensei is human but still has tentacles and other thing that will be revealed, love triangle of Nagi, Asa and Karma, bets, school craziness, School will think Koro-sensei only exists in other dimension. By: Shadow Phoenix 16 {Will add some more things like secret identity to Nagi and others but yeah} (One Chapter, maybe Two Chapters)**

 **2\. Prompt - Fem! Nagi, Normal-ish AU, Love triangle Asa, Karma and Nagi, Koro-sensei will be hidden for the sake of the school. By: Shiranai Atsune {Again, few changes here and there to make it more entertaining and interesting}(One Chapter, Possible Two-Three Chapters)**

 **3\. Prompt - Futureverse! Older Nagi, and Karma, side pairings here and there, Nagi x Karma. By: Guest [Luna] {Same as above} (One Chapter, another chapter possible in the future**

 **4\. Episode 1 - Waiting for script by KawaiiKitsuneGirl so it'll be later on. Koro-sensei is finally revealed, School freaks out.**

 **5\. Undecided yet - Someone suggested the Kane Chronicles, I do not know that series yet so it'll be postponed until I read more about it or I find a book of it. Suggest some more prompts, I'll be choosing 3 each time!**

Anyway, hope you'll enjoy! It'll take a while so I hope you can all wait! This is when we kidnap everyone~ ENJOY

LETS GET THIS OVER WITH

* * *

 **I.**

 **Kidnap Time!**

 **Prompt: None**

 **Aka**

 **WHAT THE HELL**

* * *

Nagisa sighed as they lined up in the gym, like always they ignored the sneers and disdainful stares and whispers at their class. He looked at the side and sweatdropped as he saw Koro-sensei's crude disguise, the nose was slipping slightly!

Koro-sensei just pat it and had it go back into place.

(This is the time their having their assembly with everyone, perfect place for kidnapping!)

"And so that concludes the meeting" The nameless student called out, sneering at Class E as he stepped down. Nagisa shifted uncomfortably, still slightly affected by the stares and sneers his mind flashing back to his mothers disappointed and angry face.

"Don't mind them Nagisa, their all just a bunch of jerks" Kayano said with a comforting smile, Nagisa smiled back weakly "Yeah…" he says quietly as they start to disperse towards the exit.

 ** _SLAM_**

All of the sudden the door slammed closed making the students scream in surprise "Huh? What's going on?!" a student called out as they tried to open the door but the door barely budged "It's not opening! What the hell?!" students pounded on the door.

Karasuma tensed along with the other two teachers "An ambush?" Irina asked sharply as her hand quietly sneaks towards the hidden hand gun she had on her, Koro-sensei was silent but he was ready for anything.

The teachers went to the entrance, trying to open the door as well "It's locked!" they said, but before they could do anything else light filled the gym/auditorium (Where were they again? I kinda forgot :P).

They all covered their eyes.

"What is going on here?!"

When they opened and uncovered their eyes again, their eyes widened as they saw the chairman Asano Gakuho and the other staff members appear, but Nagisa also saw a certain redhead "Karma!" he called out to the confused redhead.

Karma looked back and perked as he saw his classmates "Hey!" he called out as he walked towards them "What happened? All I know is that I was relaxing under the shade of a tree then the next thing I know I'm here!" he said as he looked around in confusion.

Nagisa shook his head "We don't know either, the doors are locked and suddenly a bright light appeared along with you and the chairman." he explains as he glances at the chairman who tries to open the door.

The gym teacher from the main building tried to use the spare key he had but much to the dismay and surprise of the others it wouldn't turn and unlock.

"C-Chairman, what are we going to do?!" a female teacher panicked as she resisted clinging to the handsome man, the students murmured until…

 ** _FLICK_**

" _KYAAAAH_ " various female students in every class including E class shouted as suddenly light turned dark, there was no light whatsoever as it seemed as either the windows were covered with a very thick cover or the sun disappeared.

Koro-sensei tensed as he suddenly gathers his students in his tentacles and brought them close, he covered their mouths to prevent them from screaming from surprise "Shh, it's just me, stay close and be prepared for anything" he whispers loud enough for each of his students to hear. They all nodded, their forms tense and mentally looked over the training they had so far, Karasuma and Bitch-sensei were all tense and ready for any surprise attacks.

Suddenly the lights at the stage lit, all pointing to a strange person right in the middle of the stage. The person had mid back dark orange hair with black highlights, he also had light orange eyes that glowed with amusement and underneath his right eye was a white teardrop. He wore an orange hooded vest with black stripes, underneath the vest was a light blue undershirt, he had white tight jeans and orange and black sneakers.

On his left ear was a studded earring in the shape of a small fish that was made from topaz gem with a small speck of black acting like eyes.

The stranger grinned at them "Hello~" he greeted loudly, his voice echoing in the silent room then chaos happened.

Screams and shouting were directed at the orangette, though back with E Class they eyed him warily with some others like the Asano males, the students listened to their teachers conversing "Know him?" Karasuma asked as he eyed the boy suspiciously, Irina shook his head "No idea who he his… But that doesn't mean we let our guard down on him though" Bitch-sensei said with a kind of seriousness that the other students never saw on her.

Koro-sensei's face darkened "No… It doesn't" he says quietly, his students shifted away from him when they saw the darkened expression.

The orange-eyed teen suddenly raised his hand and silence reigned the hall, students and teachers alike were baffled as they heard their screams silenced and tried to talk but as if the boy had pushed a mute button they were all silent.

He smirked "Ah silence~ Anyway, do not be afraid ladies and gentlemen. This is all a misunderstanding, you have all been chosen by the higher-ups to participate in this event and before you can all decline let me inform you a little tidbit… You can't refuse, unfortunately for all of you none of you can refuse this event. No matter what" he said as he snapped his fingers, then the surroundings _melted_ and _morphed_ into different surroundings.

As it did, students and teachers yelped as they were pulled into different areas, each student were put with their classmates along with their homeroom teacher. E Class were together on a pretty looking porch along with their three teachers.

The kidnapper was standing on thin air, looking without a care in the world "I-Impossible" was the common thought of everyone, especially those who favored science and physics. He smiled pleasantly at them "Welcome! Ladies and Gentlemen~ I will be one of your hosts, I go by many names but at this time? You may call me Nemo~" he said with a grin.

 **. . .**

' _WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT?!_ ' was the collective thought of everyone.

'Nemo's' grin grew wider "So! I brought you all here today is to _Watch_ and _React_ to multiple things. I see disbelief in everyone, but this is true. Higher-up beings that you may even call _gods_ have called me and you here today to react to certain things, you will all react to yourselves! Be it past, present, future, alternate reality, the possibilities are endless!" he said with flourish, spreading his arms out with a big smile.

He sees the disbelief and hesitence in everyone and sighs, internally smirking "Need proof~? Fine~" he purred as he snapped his fingers.

Once again the surroundings melted and gave away and everyone started to float. Manami Okuda noticed first among her classmates and screamed in surprise " _AAAAH! WE'RE IN SPACE!_ "she screamed as she freaked out about the zero gravity. Students and teachers alike screamed as they flailed around helplessly in space, science lovers hyperventilated as they noticed they were _breathing_ and they were in _space_.

"Shit! What the fuck?!" Terasaka shouted as he and his classmates were drifting and flailing "Language Terasaka" Koro-sensei scolded as he seemed calm and careless but inside he was mentally crashing at this, being a smart ex-assassin that was usually logical and sciencey made him panic at this.

Nemo snickered as them as he stayed in his place in the air before snapping his fingers again and suddenly they were back in the strange theater and were sitting in seats "Proof enough?" he says with a smug smirk, many shakily nodded.

Nemo giggled before floating towards E-Class, he floated in front of them "Just so you know, this is mostly surrounding you, Class E. Later on, they _will_ know of your little ' _secret_ '" Nemo says with a small smile, Karasuma, Irina, and Koro-sensei looked at him sharply "Don't blame me, it's the higher-ups you should blame" he says as he bowed at them like a gentlemen "I am merely the guide" he says with a grin.

Class E glanced at each other with worry as they looked back at Nemo who flew in front of the giant screen.

"Know, do all of you know of the multiverse theory?" he asks, students voiced their confirmation and Nemo smiled "Well, that theory is true. We will be watching a variety of alternate dimensions and later on after those we will take a peek at the past or future of your dimension, that is all for now. Enjoy!" he called out as he dispersed into small orange goldfish that swam in the air and disappeared.

Nagisa jumped as he felt small feet appearing on his head, looking up he finds a chibified Nemo standing on his head "I hope you don't mind Nagisa-kun, I find your head very comfortable right now. I will be staying here for the rest of the time or I will eventually go to someone else's head" he says with a smile, Nagisa hesitated and nodded. Nemo sat on his head with a satisfied smile and ignored the pointed stares of the others of Class E.

Nemo's eyes glowed and he clapped his tiny hands together "Let the first universe commence!" he called out and the screen glowed.

* * *

 **A/Nemo:** There we go! Hope you enjoyed, the first universe will be uploaded when its finished. Just wait you guys! Things are going to be very interesting!

Anyway that's all for now I guess, BYE

 **Nemo grabs his sandwich and goes out of the room, taking his laptop with him**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the books, anime characters, anime, shows, information etc. that we use for our works. We only own our Ocs, made up information and plotline. This is** ** _Fan_** **fiction.**

 **A/Nemo:** New chapter~ First reaction chapter!

Okay there is a slight problem… I CANNOT SEE THE REVIEWS, am I the only one having this problem?! Seriously what happened?! I cannot see your reviews of my first chapter! What do I do? I have no freakin' idea! HALP MEEEE…

Luckily though I can read the reviews using my email since I get notified on it.

Anyway, I think that is all for now, let's go to the chapter! Oh this'll be fun~

* * *

 **II.**

 **Fem Nagisa Appears!**

 **Prompt: Fem Nagisa, Crippled but Alive Yukimura-sensei, Humanoid Koro-sensei, Love Triangle, Bets, Foul Language, School Craziness.**

 **Aka**

 **Uh… Okay what?**

* * *

Nagisa blinks as he sees the screen is brought to life showing the E Class building but… It looked better?

The building looked brand new but still designed as old school.

 **"Yukimura-sensei! Ohayo!"**

"Yukimura-sensei?!" E Class crowed as they heard the name, the rest of the school murmured, wasn't that the name of the that old E Class teacher that died in that explosion, was one comment. Koro-sensei and Kayano paled though they felt a sense of hoping appearing in them.

 **Nagisa smiles as the female teacher limped into the room. Yukimura Aguri smiled brightly at her students, her left cheek had a horizontal scar marring her skin, around her neck were bandages that were snugly wrapped around her neck along with some bandages wrapped around her head.**

Koro-sensei trembled slightly as he stared at the beaten up figure of the woman he had fallen in love in while Kayano was trying to hold in the sobs as she stared at her sister, Nagisa noticed her and touched her arm gently "Kayano?" he said softly and jerked in surprise when she clung to his arm and sobbed quietly.

Some of the more emotional students in E Class had tears in their eyes as they saw their deceased teacher. Karma glanced at Nagisa and Kayano quirked a concerned eyebrow "Hey Kayano what's wrong?" he inquired as he went to sit beside them. Kayano just shook her head silently and her grip on Nagisa's arm went tighter.

 **Yukimura-sensei smiled as she took her Class Roll Book and set it down at the desk "Ohayo minna, how are you all today?" she asked as she opened her book "We're okay sensei!"** **were the common answer by others.**

 **Yukimura-sensei hummed and then looked at Nagisa "Class monitor on your command!" she said cheerfully as she took the Class Roll in hand. Nagisa nodded and stood up revealing the lower half on his body… erm** ** _her_** **body. He-ahuh-She was wearing a skirt that stopped at above her knees and underneath that she wore blue leggings.**

Nagisa gaped as he saw himself as a she on the screen, Kayano looked up from her and giggled as she saw the dumbfounded look on the blue-eyed teens face. Karma blinked and mentally compared the two "Huh… You're a chick in this universe" he says loudly as he remembers the mention of alternate realities and the multiverse theory, Terasaka guffawed "Oh this is hilarious!" he crows as the screen pauses.

Students snickered as Nagisa flushed pink "Don't be embarrassed Nagisa, you actually look cute in a skirt" Rio Nakamura said trying to be comforting but held in her laughter, Nagisa's blush went from pink to red as he heard Bitch-sensei comment "Huh, the kid can pass off as both a girl and a boy. A very useful trait" she says as she thinks of the various advantages.

 **"Stand! Attention! Bow!"**

 **She says loudly as she and the others bow to their teacher. Yukimura smiles brightly at them.**

 **The screen turns black with white lettering say: LATER ON.**

"A time skip?"

Nemo hummed "It'll do that from time to time if things aren't interesting enough for the higher-ups. They can get impatient from time to time and may just want to get to the point"

 **The bell rings signaling that lunch was beginning, Nagisa starts to gather her things as a familiar redhead walks to her desk. Nagisa perks as Karma stops at her desk "Heya Nagisa! The usual spot again?" he says cheekily as leans at her desk, the bluenette nodded with a small smile "Yup, though I want to stop by the teacher's lounge. I want to return Koro-sensei's book that he lent me about 3 days ago" she says as she hefts her bag over her shoulder.**

Koro-sensei perks as he heard his name "Ara? I'm still within this universe?" he asks quietly, the hope and slight jealousy was hidden in his perky tone.

Nagisa and the other students tiled their heads "He still comes to Kunugigaoka Junior High? And his name is still Koro-sensei?" Kayano asks with a strange tone in her voice, she jumped slightly as she felt something wash over her and her eyes widen as she no longer hears and feels the tentacle seeds she had implanted within herself earlier this year.

Nemo caught her eye with a pointed look, Nagisa noticed her jump and asks her if she was okay, Kayano could only nod in confirmation and wave it off as surprise. Hinano tilted her head "Does that mean that Koro-sensei isn't a slimy octopus but an actual human being?" she wonders loudly making the whole class stare at her before staring at Koro-sensei intently, even Karasuma and Irina were staring feeling their curiosity peek.

Koro-sensei hummed "I do not know but that is a possibility" he said thoughtfully making the class stare at the screen intently waiting patiently to see the human version of their alien-looking teacher. Koro-sensei sweatdropped at the intensity of their stares, though he was preparing himself for the shocked looks and was going to enjoy it! He knew how handsome he had been before his transformation, although by the looks of Yukimura's beaten up figure look the explosion may have still happened and he may have retained his human figure there may have been side effects.

 **Karma nodded as he followed Nagisa out the door but he saw a flash of green in the corner of his eye, he turned to see Kayano smirking at him with a mischievous look and she sent him a thumbs up, Rio came up behind her along with Okuda and Maehara who sent thumbs up as well. Karma's eye twinkled with determination and he had a cocky smirk, he sent them a thumbs up back before hurrying and caught up with Nagisa.**

Koro-sensei raised a non-existed eyebrow at the gesture.

"Huh I wonder why we did that. That gesture means good-luck but why are we wishing Karma good luck?" Maehara asked as he scratched his head in confusion, Rio shrugged and Okuda just shook her head "I don't know… Maybe we'll find out later" she says as she looks back at the screen. Kayano rubbed her chin in thought before turning back to the screen to find out more.

 **It wasn't long before the two reached the teacher's lounge, Nagisa opened the sliding door and stepped in with Karma in tow "Koro-sensei! Thanks for lending me this book, it was very interesting can you suggest more books?" she asks as she puts the book at Koro-sensei's desk.**

The students were on the edge of their seats to see.

 **A familiar voice rang out "Ah! Nagisa-kun, you're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it, actually here! I just finished it and it is a really interesting book like that one and I know you'll enjoy it!" Koro-sensei said as a human hand was shown taking the book from the desk.**

 **The screen pans up showing a handsome figure with blonde hair and charming black eyes, he had long blonde hair that was tied in a low ponytail, he wore a fitting suit with a black tie with a yellow crescent moon on it that fit snugly with his suit and a kind gentle smile on his face.**

Jaws were dropped from all classes. Asano Gakuho was surprised at the handsome figure that was supposed to be the dangerous moon-busting creature and wondered if he truly looks like that. Karasuma blinked and for once he was openly gaping, he mentally compared the two Koro-sensei's while Irina was looking at the screen in disbelief and hearts were slowly forming.

E Class was taking the hit hardest, Nemo sighed as he concealed their actual reactions with an illusions from the rest of the classes as they screamed in surprise.

"THERE IS NO WAY THAT PERSON IS KORO-SENSEI!" they screamed with cartoonish shark teeth and white eyes as they pointed at the handsome 'Koro-sensei'. Koro-sensei giggled mischievously, his face gained green stripes "Nurufufufu~ That is actually my true face" he cackled smugly as his students had a hard time processing that fact "Although, I don't have blonde hair" he said after a thought as he looked at his other self.

Nemo was snickering into his chibi hands "Yes, that person is Koro-sensei although an alternate double his human looks are really close to what you see on the screen before you" he snickered out as he took in the shocked looks.

With the other classes females were murmuring "Why does E Class get all the hotties?" "Not fair! First that hot stud of a teacher from earlier then this sexy beast! _We_ 're better than them, why do they have to get the hot stuff?!" "God he's so cute and sexy!" the males were nursing their broken pride and dignity though the 'bent' males were either openly or privately agreeing with the females.

They all quieted down as the screen continued on after about 5 minutes of disbelief/murmurs of jealousy.

 **Nagisa nodded as she took the book from her teachers hand, she turned to Karma "Let's get going now ne?" she asks with a small smile as she walks out the room with him waving goodbye to Koro-sensei. Koro-sensei smiled serenely but sent a determined thumbs up to Karma just as Yukimura-sensei walks in limping.**

 **Yukimura sent a gentle smile at her students as Koro-sensei offers her a chair which she took. As the two students left the two teachers were bathed in silence temporarily, Koro-sensei suddenly chuckles "So… Who do you think will win?" he asks her as she shifts into a more comfortable position.**

They blinked "Who's he talking about?" they asked the seemingly-primordial being who just sent them a mysterious smile "Just continue watching, you'll soon find out."

 **Yukimura hummed as she winced slightly at her hip and lower-abdomen "I honestly don't know, but I'm rooting for Karma-kun" she says with a grin sent to the blonde.**

Karma blinked as he pointed to himself "Me? Did I get into some-sort of big fight and now the entire class is rootin' for me to win?" he asks with a dark grin sent to Nemo's way, Nemo just hummed "Watch the show~" he said as he snuggled into Nagisa's blue hair. Karma just pouted and went back to watching sulkily.

 **Koro-sensei grinned mischievously "Me too~ It's so adorable and the drama is so amazing! The action! The romance! The** ** _pairings_** **! IT'S A REAL LIFE DRAMA" he says flamboyantly as he exaggerates his sentence starting sparkles and pink flowers appearing from nowhere, him suddenly dressed as a green clad soldier then to him in a pink flowery dress that was flowing in the wind as he stared into a mysterious figure in the distance then finally to him looking pumped with fire in his eyes. Yukimura laughed awkwardly as she stared at the firey aura around him with a sweatdrop.**

Koro-sensei perked "Nyoho? This sounds very interesting, tell me more!" he urged with the same firey eyes as his alternate double that makes everyone in the booth inch away from him with a sweatdrop. ' _So… comical_ ' were the thoughts of every other class in the school as they process the very… anime-ish scenario that occurred right in front of them. Anime Otakus were grinning like mad.

 **Yukimura giggles into her bandaged hand "Mou, you're so silly Koro-kun" she laughed as Koro-sensei turned to her with a sheepish grin. The yellow-haired teacher smiled as he brought Yukimura into a gentle grip, his forehead resting against hers making the female flush "Thank you… Yuki-chan, for giving me this life" he says sincerely making Yukimura smile brightly "Your welcome, Koro-kun" she says. They slowly leaned into each other**

Koro-sensei trembled as he felt his heart ache… if only it was the same in this universe then…

"Koro-sensei? Are you okay?" the yellow octopus stilled and looked at the concerned looks of his students before replying softly "I'm fine… It's… It's nothing" he says with his normal toothy smile. Nemo glanced at him with pitying understanding before turning back to the screen.

Kayano was having an internal battle with herself, with the seeds gone she felt less hatred and fury against the moon-busting octopus but she still resented him for that very night but as she looked at the love-struck couple that was her sisters murderer and her sister that gazed at each other she felt… conflicted. Her sister looked so happy with him and with him her, just what was going on? ' _Onee-san_ ' she thinks to herself ' _What..._ ' before shaking her head and looking at the screen for more answers. If this was an alternate universe and by the looks of her sisters wounds that accident still happened but differently.. . is this what would've happened if…?

On the other hand, females were watching with envy as Yukimura was about to get kissed by the handsome teacher, Karasuma looked at Koro-sensei with a sharp gaze, that was the deceased teacher that taught before them and had died when the building she worked in exploded suddenly. Was the creature involved with the explosion? And was he really this involved with the deceased Yukimura?

 **But just as their lips brushed the door suddenly flew open revealing a familiar head of green hair "Onee-chan!" the green-haired girl shouted with a cheery smile that turned to a frown as she saw them. Both flushed and panicked as they separated before they even touched lips and with flustered looks they looked away and inched away from each other.**

 **Kayano glared darkly at Koro-sensei "Pervert…. DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO TOUCH MY BIG SISTER!" she roared as she aimed a round-house kick at the perverted teacher, who in turn panicked and frantically dodged the flurry of attempts of his life by the younger sibling of the one he loved.**

 **(I don't know why but I just see Kayano as the protective younger sibling and I think it's fitting)**

 **Yukimura looked at them with a sweatdrop but her face was still red as she smiled while touching her lip '** ** _Aaah…_** **' she though faintly as she flushed even more as she thought to the almost kiss, if it weren't for her younger sibling she would have kissed him. She sighed but smiled gently.**

Nagisa and the others gaped as they turned to Kayano "Yukimura-sensei is your sister?!" they asked as the other classes focused on them. The green-haired girl smiled weakly "Hai…" she whispered gently as she looked away, Nagisa shared an uncomfortable look with Karma who didn't know what to so "… Gomen, Kayano. We're sorry for Yukimura-sensei" he said to her with a mournful look, Kayano just sighed before replying softly "It's okay Nagisa-kun… _you didn't kill her_ ' she thought the last part as she glanced at Koro-sensei.

The yellow octopus turned white and was silent as he gazed at her with a broken look ' _Kayano-chan_ ' he thought sadly as he pieced together the conversations with Yukimura about her younger sibling and his heart clenched once again, he sighed quietly as he focused back to the screen.

 **Yukimura thought back to that night.**

 ** _The screen shows the glowing white moon, the camera pans down to show a figure with long wriggly yellow hair that covered both persons, they were both survivors of the explosion that wrecked the entire building and were one of the few survivors._**

 ** _Flashes of Koro-sensei looking down at her with a shocked and relieved look with Yukimura giving back a very weak but beaming smile "Your alright. Your alright. The bullet isn't that far in, you'll be okay, your alright" Koro-sensei muttered in a chant as he cradled her, his hands and tentacle-like hair pressuring against her wound to prevent her from losing anymore blood._**

 ** _Yukimura coughed weakly and buried her head into his chest "Y-Yeah… I'll be… alright…" she whispers._**

 **Yukimura giggles into her hand as she sees Koro-sensei dodge the attempts at his life with ease and had a cocky grin that made her little sister fume even more and try even harder, she sighs fondly at them.**

"What's with his hair?"  
"Wait, this guy was involved with that explosion months back?"  
"I guess so, is he alive in this universe?"

Were few of the many murmurs and gossip that were being shared by the other classes. Meanwhile back with E-Class it was totally silent as they stared wide eyed, Kayano sobs renewed as she cries into Nagisa's shoulder, Karma was right behind her and rubbing her back gently helping the blue haired boy in comforting the green-haired girl that was always so cheerful.

Koro-sensei had fat tears running down his circular head, a part of him scolded himself for being so soft, that part was small and was one of the few remains of the hitman that existed before him. Hinano and Okuda awkwardly tried to comfort him along with Isogai and Maehara. A part of Koro-sensei shifted uncomfortably as he sees his old form comfort the woman whom he fell in love with, feeling a bit self-conscious of his octopus-like body.

Nemo let E-Class process and mourn as he put them in a time bubble that acted like the Time Chamber from DBZ, he told Karasuma about the bubble who nodded. By the time he let the bubble down for the others to continue the screen started again. Kayano was hiccupping and Koro-sensei was concealing his hiccupping sobs, both somehow felt better.

 **The screen now shows Nagisa and Karma walking down the stairs "Luckily it's a half day today ne~? Let's go see that new movie that's premiering today! What do ya say Nagisa-chan?" Karma asks. Nagisa blinked before slowly nodding after a thought "Sure, let's go after lunch" she says as they head down "Oh yeah, why is it a half-day again? I kinda… dazed off a bit" she said sheepishly with a pink blush.**

 **Karma blinked before smiling toothily "Always dazin' off ne Nagisa? It's half day since all teachers were required to join the staff meeting about some big event that'll be happening in a few weeks"**

 **(I don't know if this is true in some countries but this kind of thing is kinda normal in our school, if it isn't in Japan or it's a lousy excuse for a half-day then sorry but that was all I could think of)**

 **Nagisa thanked him with a grin that had Karma flush slightly, a notion that did not go unnoticed by everyone else.**

"Karma's blushing?"  
"Oh! I get why we gave him those thumbs up now~"  
"*Whistle* Go Karma!"  
" _Nurufufufu~_ How interesting!"  
"Now that I think of it both can totally make a great couple!"

Most of Class E were huddled up and whispering to each other but Okajima had whistled and shouted to Karma. Karma and Nagisa could only look at them with confusion while Kayano was stifling her giggles before thinking thoroughly about the pairing, first she thought about the female Nagisa paired with Karma and thought it was cute but then… she thought of the male Nagisa being paired up with male Karma and flushed, her train of thought led her to a massive nosebleed.

"AH! Kayano-san! Your bleeding!"  
"Woah, what the heck happened Kayano?!"

It seemed that most female students who knew of certain things thought of the same type and was led a massacre of nosebleeds, even some male students were having nosebleeds, most of the E Class females were like them and even Bitch-sensei and Koro-sensei had a small trail leading down their faces while Karasuma was just shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose.

 **"Oi! Shiota!"**

 **Nagisa blinked as she looked ahead of her with Karma right behind her, Karma's eyes narrowed as he spied a familiar and unliked person "Ah, Asano-san?" Nagisa called out in surprise as Asano Gakushuu was standing at the end of the stairs, Asano smirked at her before his gaze turns to Karma and his eyes narrow as well.**

 **The screen shifts to a black background with both male teens standing on the left and right and glaring lightning at each other while Nagisa is left standing in the middle looking clueless.**

"Woah, Asano bastard too?!"  
"Damn, how the hell did that happen?!"  
"Nyohohoho~ A love triangle?! I understand my others excitement! THE DRAMA IS REEAAAAL!"

Kayano's mind was still on certain topics but then she unconsciously added Asano to the mix and a new fountain of blood gushed out of her along with several other students.

"AH YOUR NOSE IS BLEEDING MORE!"  
"The hell Kayano?! What's wrong?!"

Asano Gakuho blinked at the screen before frowning, his son in love with an E Class student? Preposterous!... Even if that did happen his son would surely be the victor, Asano's get whatever they want by any means necessary and his son won't lose to a delinquent!... For some reasons we thinks of little boys and girls with either blue hair or his sons hair with blue eyes or his own eyes studying or fighting with grace… _Grandchildren_ , suddenly he found the fact his son was aiming for the blue haired Class E girl more appealing, the girl was certainly attractive.

Gakushuu Asano blinked as he caught the approving stare of his father who had a strange look in his eyes, what the heck?

It seems that Asano Gakuho forgot the fact in his universe Nagisa Shiota was in fact, a male.

Nemo on the other hand grinned into his hand to hide it as he tweaked the emotions of everyone, Asano Gakuho would find himself at a crossroad later on along with everyone else in the room.

* * *

 **A/Nemo:** That's all for now! Sorry it isn't to your liking, still doing lots of stuff here and this takes time since I'm writing the prompt and the reactions that I think are appropriate. I have no Beta but that's fine since I would rather post this as it is. Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will either continue this prompt or move on to the other prompt.

Still busy with school and taking care of my sister. Bye everyone!

 **Nemo leaves the kitchen with a plate of his sandwiches that he got from your kitchen, he also stole your chicken noodle soup and a cup of warm cocoa for his sister.**


End file.
